Ne jamais enquêter sur des disparitions:
by Olympe62
Summary: C'est l'histoire de base avec eux personnages en plus. Non clairement voici le résumé: Krystal jeune femme du 14ème siècle se retrouve propulsé en terre du milieu. Seira elle jeune femme du 21ème siècle enquêtant sur la disparition de jeune fille qui bah disparaissent chaque siècle se retrouve propulsé dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas...
1. Prologue:

_**Alola tout le monde, donc aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui portera *roulemet de tambours* sur le seigneur des anneaux. Un cookie à tous ceux qui avaient deviné. Donc oui j'ai supprimé ma fic sur le hobbit car je ne la trouvai pas top et comme dernièrement je me suis remise à l'écriture d'une de mes fics ben je pensais vous la faire partager. Je vous laisse avec le prologue!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _\- Qui est cette jeune fille?, demanda une voix douce mais autoritaire._

 _\- Je ne sais pas seigneur Elrond, répondit une voix bien plus grave._

 _\- Attendons qu'elle se réveille nous verrons après, ajouta le seigneur Elrond._

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et partirent laissant une jeune fille allongé sur un lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et souffla un bon coup avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

 _\- Mais enfin où suis je? se demanda t'elle à voix haute._

Elle se leva et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait plus ces habits de cavalier mais une simple chemise de nuit blanche.

 _\- Si un homme a osé me toucher je lui ferait payer!, marmonna t'elle._

Elle chercha ses vêtements qui ne devait pas être loin. Quand elle les trouva, elle s'habilla rapidement et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle portait encore son surcot.

 _\- Qui peut bien avoir une telle chambre à part un seigneur?, se demande t'elle après avoir observé la chambre._

La chambre était jolie les murs étaient blancs, un parquet en chêne au sol, une fenêtre qui donnait vu sur un magnifique jardin. La pièce était éclairé les rideaux blancs se fondaient dans le décor. La salle d'eau était tout aussi blancs que la chambre. La jeune femme se dirigea finalement vers la porte, l'ouvrit et passa la tête pour voir si il n'y avait personne (après tout elle n'était pas chez elle). Ne voyant personne elle sortit de la chambre et chercha les écuries . Elle les trouva au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

 _\- Enfin trouvé, murmura t'elle. C'est étrange il n'y a aucun garçons d'écuries._

Elle entra et trouva un magnifique poney à la robe crème.

 _\- Bonjour toi tu vas bien?, demanda t'elle._

Le poney hennit. La jeune fille rigola et le caressa quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme de son âge.

 _\- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement. Qui êtes vous?_

 _\- Heu... moi c'est Seira, répondit l'autre jeune femme avec un étrange accent._

 _\- Enchanté Seira je me nomme Krystal, dit la première jeune femme._

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou donc avant de publier le premier chapitre je vais attendre vos retours. Zoubi!**_


	2. Chapter 1:

_**Hey bien salut donc voici le premier chapitre de ma fanficion sur le seigneur des anneaux. Bon premièrement merci aux reviews auquel je vais répondre maintenant.**_

 _ **Whisper200: Alors bon merci ta review me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire.**_

 _ **Caro-hearts: Merci pour ta review et ne t'en fais pas tu ne m'as pas enfoncer au contraire sa me permets de m'améliorer. Alors j'avais fait quelques recherches mais pas assez apparemment. Mon récit s'améliorera je ne compte pas faire parler Krystal du château de Versailles je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas été construit à cet époque, pour ce qui est de travailler l'époque d'où elle vient sa viendra par après car pour le moment ce n'est que le Prologue et le premier chapitre donc sa va être compliqué mais j'écris mes chapitres à l'avance et des fois je n'ai pas internet car je suis chez ma grand mère donc pour faire les recherches c'est assez compliqué mais bon voilà.**_

 _ **Maintenant go to the story!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1:**_

 ** _Pdv Krystal_** :

Le garçon d'écurie venait de finir de seller mon cheval. Aujourd'hui, Mère m'a enfin laissé du temps libre pour me laisser monter à cheval. J'ai laissé la servante finir d'attacher mes cheveux blonds en une natte. Puis je suis sortie rejoindre mon fidèle destrier. Je suis monté en selle et j'ai intimé à Snow mon destrier de commencer à partir au pas. Puis je continué au trot, nous fîmes le tour de la propriété au petit trot avant d'aller vers la forêt, notre demeure était assez grande. Ma famille est une famille de nobles. Père et Mère se sont mariés par mariage arrangé et de ce fait se disputaient souvent, ils ne le montrent jamais à nos invités ou même aux servants. Mère m'autorisait à avoir du temps libre que très rarement et j'en profitais toujours pour galoper et pour me rendre en forêt ce sont les seuls moments où je peut être seule et j'aime bien être seule.

Après m'être rendu à la lisière de la forêt je suis descendu de selle, j'ai caressé l'encolure de Snow avant de pénétrer dans la forêt, Mère m'interdit toujours de m'y rendre car elle trouve que c'est dangereux moi je trouve sa reposant au contraire. Une balade en forêt il n'y a rien de mieux pour se reposer et se calmer. Je regardais un peu partout, sa m'émerveillait toujours. Je marchais tout en continuant de regarder un peu partout sauf devant moi... ce que j'aurais dû faire car à ce moment je me pris une branche d'arbre qui me fit sombrer dans l'inconscience...

* * *

 _ **Pdv Seira:**_

 _\- Seira en quel siècle sommes nous?, me demanda la professeur d'histoire._

 _\- 21 ème siècle madame, répondis je._

Etre naturel, faire semblant de suivre les cours c'est mon quotidien depuis début septembre, nous sommes fin octobre maintenant, les professeurs du lycée où mon père m'avait envoyé faisait la plupart du temps pas du tout attention à moi mais il y en avait certain comme la professeur d'histoire qui faisait tout pour que je participe en classe. Tous les professeurs avaient été mis au courant de mon enquête, j'aurais très bien pu la faire toute seule sans avoir à aller en cours car je déteste sa. Mais mon père avait insisté pour que j'aille en cours je déteste sa et c'est pour sa que au Japon j'avait arrêté super tôt.

 _\- Seira tu vas prendre la feuille que je te tends oui!, cria un garçon de "ma classe"._

Il me tendait une feuille avec des questions...

 _\- Super, un questionnaire..., marmonnai je._

Le garçon du nom de Arthur me semble t'il ricana, je pris donc la feuille avant de la déchirer sous les yeux du reste de la classe. Je mis les chiquettes de la feuille dans mon sac avant de partir dans la forêt. J'avais deux sacs car j'avais pris un avec des affaires, j'avais prévenue tout les adultes que je dormirai ici. Ils avaient acceptés, en fait ils s'en foutaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'est que j'arrive à résoudre ce foutu mystère qui règne sur cet forêt. Les élèves ne savaient pas pourquoi une japonaise comme moi avait été accepté dans une école en France.

J'arrivais enfin à la lisière de la forêt, j'entrai dedans le peu de rayon de soleil qu'il y avait en ce mois d'octobre ne passait pas beaucoup à travers les feuilles des arbres. J'ai sorti mon téléphone, il s'agit d'un des derniers sortis au Japon. J'allumais la lampe de poche qui me permit de voir où je mettais les pieds. Je regardais partout sauf devant moi comme toujours. Je me pris une branche d'arbre qui me fit tomber dans l'inconscience...

Je me réveillai quelques minutes plus tard enfin c'est e que je pensais car quand je regardais mon téléphone je vis qu'il était treize heures trente et pas onze heures. Je suis resté inconsciente si longtemps... Je me suis redressé pour que je sois assise avant de voir mes sacs un peu plus loin. J'ai été les prendre et j'ai rangés mon téléphone en prenant soin de le mettre en mode avion et de l'éteindre. Je pris un des sacs et je l'ai ouvert j'en ai sorti un katana, je savais le manipuler oui mais pas assez pour me permettre d'aller au combat comme dirait papa. Ce katana s'appelait Li, il était dans ma famille depuis des siècles, j'attrapais la bandoulière de mon sac et je me mis à avancer. Ce sac était le plus important il y avait dedans mon carnet pour écrire ce que je découvrais sur cet affaire, un pot d'encre dans ma famille on ne se servait pas de bics on se servait encore de l'encre, une plume pour pouvoir écrire, mes affaires (principalement des kimonos que j'adorais porter), des sous vêtements propres, mon téléphone, mes écouteurs, des mangas je vis au Japon je vous signale et un autre katana que papa m'avait confié au cas où e trouverais quelqu'un qui m'aiderait dans mon enquête. Et c'était tout dans l'autre c'était toutes mes affaires du lycée.

J'avançais prudemment à la lisière qui pouvait tout aussi bien être autre chose me connaissant je me perdrais sans mal. Sauf que cette fois je fus guidé grâce à des hennissements. J'arrivais à la lisière de la forêt et je vis des hommes sur des chevaux il avait un style digne du moyen âge moi j'ai l'air cloche avec mon jean slim noir, mon petit tee shirt noir sur lequel il est marqué "It's beautiful" et mes baskets noirs. Et puis au 21 ème siècle qui s'habillerait encore comme sa... à moins que...

 _\- Impossible!, criai je._

Je n'aurais pas dû crier car j'ai attiré l'attention de ses hommes. J'ai trente secondes pour rangé Li... sinon je meurs... Kamisama* je me suis jeté sur mon sac pour pouvoir rangé Li, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mon sang battait à mes tempes sa ne m'était jamais arrivés avant. Je réussis l'exploit de ranger Li en trente secondes, j'ai soufflé avant de sentir une lame froide sur ma gorge...

 _\- Qui êtes vous?, demanda une voix assez grave mais non sans respect._

 _\- Seira... je m'appelle Seira!, répondis je en parlant rapidement et en levant les mains pour montrer que je n'atais pas armés._

 _\- Que faîtes vous là?, me demanda une nouvelle fois l'homme._

 _\- Où... Où suis je exactement?, ricanai je._

 _\- En terre du Milieu, me répondit l'homme d'un ton grave._

Il relâcha la pression sur ma gorge, je me suis levé rapidement et me suis retourné vers cet homme. Il avait un visage sans âge sa existe sa? Des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, des oreilles pointues sa existe aussi? Et son style toujours aussi moyenâgeux. Lui et ses amis m'invitèrent pas très poliment à les suivre, l'homme qui m'avait mis sa lame sur la gorge me fit monter sur son cheval. Il m'a juste dit que je devais voir leur seigneur...

Où somme nous là ou Moyen-Age? Ce fut la question que je me posai...

* * *

 _ **Voili c'est la fin donc j'essaierai de traduire le japonais à la fin du chapitre sauf si la traduction est dans le chapitre même donc voila j'apprends un peu le japonais donc voilà...**_

 _ **Lexique:**_

 _ **\- Kamisama: Mon Dieu**_

 _ **C'est le seul mot en japonais du texte mais je préfère vous le traduire. Bref j'attends vos retours pour pouvoir faire la suite. Allez Zoubi.**_


End file.
